James Potter and the Phantom Menace
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: Remus Lupin and his apprentice Sirius Black discover young James Potter, the boy that would grow up to become Severus Snape. This is basically Star Wars replaced with Harry Potter characters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling or Timothy Zahn.**

JAMES POTTER

THE PHANTOM MENACE

Turmoil has engulfed the Ministry  
>of Magic. The taxation of trade<br>routes to outlying regions is  
>being disputed.<p>

Hoping to resolve the matter with  
>a blockade of deadly battleships,<br>the greedy Department of  
>International Magical Cooperation<br>has stopped all shipping to the  
>small and peaceful region of<br>Spinner's End.

While the Wizengamot endlessly  
>debates this alarming change of<br>events, the Minister for Magic  
>has secretly dispatched two<br>Auror Knights to settle the  
>conflict . . .<p> 


	2. Dramatis Personae

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K.** **Rowling.**

Here is the character's for this story:

**Anakin "Ani" Skywalker - James "Jamie" Potter (age 9), slave **

**Qui-Gon Jinn - Remus Lupin (age 60), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Obi-Wan "Obi" Kenobi - Sirius "Siri" Black (age 25), Auror Trainee of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Padme Amidala - Lily Evans (age 14), Queen of Spinner's End**

**Palpatine / Darth Sidious - Tom Riddle / Lord Voldemort (age 50), Senator of Spinner's End, Dark Lord of the Death Eaters**

**Jar Jar Binks - **Dobby the House-Elf** (age 20), General of the House-Elf Grand Army**

**Shmi Skywalker - Dorea Potter (age 40), slave**

**Darth Maul - Lady Nagini (age 19), Dark Apprentice of the Death Eaters**

**C-3PO (Threepio) - W-PRC (Percy) (age 2), prefect droid**

**R2-D2 (Artoo) - HD-WG (Hedwig) (age 1), messenger droid**

**Nute Gunray - Peter Pettigrew (age 43), Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**Ki-Adi-Mundi - Caradoc Dearborn (age 40), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Lott Dod - Orford Umbridge (age 76), Senator of the Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**Panaka - Septimus Weasley (age 30), Spinner's Royal Guard**

**Watto - Charlus (age 49), junk dealer, slave master**

**Sebulba - Goyle (age 23), broom racer**

**Yoda - Albus (age 864), Head Auror of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Mace Windu - Minerva McGonagall (age 40), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Finis Valorum - Cornelius Fudge (age 70), Minister for Magic**

**Rugor Nass - Kreacher the House-Elf (age 100), Chief of the House-Elves**

**Fode and Beed - Fabian and Gideon (age 24), two-headed announcer**

**Sabe - Alice (age 14), handmaiden**

**Roos Tarpals - Winky the House-Elf (age 21), Captain of the House-Elf Grand Army**

**Sea monsters - Grindylow, Sea Serpent, Giant Squid**

**Jabba Desilijic Tiure - Golgomath the Giant (age 568), crime lord**

**Daultay Dofine - Selwyn (age 64), Captain of the Department of International Magical Cooperation**

**Sio Bibble - Filius Flitwick (age 70), Governor of Spinner's End**

**Kitster Banai - Bertram Aubrey (age 9), slave**

**Amee - Mary (age 6), slave**

**Seek - Crabbe (age 10), slave**

**Wald - Stebbins (age 6), slave**

**Eeth Koth - Elphias Doge (age 50), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Adi Gallia - Hestia Jones (age 54), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Saesee Tiin - Williamson (age 48), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Plo Koon - Sturgis Podmore (age 45), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Depa Billaba - Dorcas Meadowes (age 34), Auror Master of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Ric Olie - Rolanda Hooch (age 45), fighter pilot**

**TC-14 - PN-LOP (Penelope), prefect droid**

**Mas Amedda - Amelia Bones (age 46), Speaker of the Wizengamot**

**Quinlan Vos - Regulus Black (age 27), Auror Knight of the Order of the Phoenix**

**Bib Fortuna - Walden Macnair (age 22), majordomo**

**Greedo - Scabior (age 9), future bounty hunter**

_**Planets:**_

**Naboo (Otoh Gunga) - Spinner's End (Grimmauld Place)**

**Tatooine (Mos Espa) - Surrey (Godric's Hollow)**

**Coruscant (Jedi Temple) - London (Hogwarts Castle)**

_**Species:**_

**Human - Human**

**Hutt - Giant**

**Toydarian - Pureblood**

**Zabrak - Snake**

**Gungan - House-elf**

**Twi'lek - Beauxbatons**

**Rodian - Snatcher**

**Yoda's species - Dumbledorean**

**Korun - Gryffindor**

**Neimoidian - Animagus**

**Chalactan - Briton**

**Kel Dor - Ravenclaw**

**Iktotchi - Wizard**


	3. Arrival on the Salazar

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas, J.K. Rowling, or a representative of Lucasfilm Ltd.**

_The small _Cleansweep_-class Ministry cruiser approaches the Department battleship _Salazar_._

**Remus. **Captain.

**Captain. **Yes, sir?

**Remus. **Tell them we wish to board at once.

_Enter Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, the ratlike head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, through the Floo Network. _

**Captain. **With all due respect to the Department of International Magical Cooperation, the ambassadors for the Minister for Magic wish to board immediately.

**Wormtail. **Yes, of course. As you know, the blockade is perfectly legal. We would be happy to receive the ambassadors. Happy to.

_Exit Wormtail. _

_The Captain looks to Remus for permission to move on. He waves his hand dismissively._

_The cruiser lands softly on the main hangar of the _Salazar_. Two Aurors deboard and are met by brown-haired female prefect droid, PN-LOP._

**Penelope. **Greetings, representatives of the Ministry of Magic. I am PN-LOP at your service. This way, please.

_Penelope takes the Aurors to a room with one table and two chairs._

My masters will be with you shortly.

_Penelope leaves the room._

_The two Aurors remove their hoods, revealing two faces: one of Auror Master Remus Lupin, a sandy-haired old man with many scars, and Sirius Black, a young, handsome man with short dark hair with braid, designating him as an Auror Trainee._

**Sirius. **I have a bad feeling about this.

**Remus. **I don't sense anything.

**Sirius. **It's not about the mission, Professor. Something elsewhere . . . _elusive_.

_Remus sighs in exasperation._

**Remus. **Don't center on your anxieties, Sirius. Keep your concentration of the here-and-now where it belongs

**Sirius.** But Master Albus said I should be mindful of the future?

**Remus. **But not at expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Magic, my young Trainee.

**Sirius. **Yes, Professor.

_Remus and Sirius sit at that oval-shaped table._

How do you think the Head of Department will deal with the Minister's demands?

**Remus. **I've been through this before. These Department types are cowards. The negotiations will be short.

_Exit all._


	4. Short Negotiations

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas nor J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_Enter Penelope, speaking to Wormtail and Selwyn._

**Wormtail. **What? What did you say?

**Penelope. **The ambassadors are Auror Knights, I believe.

**Selwyn. **I knew it. They're here to force a settlement.

**Wormtail. **You distract them. I will contact Lord Voldemort.

**Selwyn. **Are you brain-dead? I'm not going in there with two Aurors! Send the prefect.

_Penelope looks flustered at this, but enters the room where the Aurors are to give them flasks of butterbeer._

**Sirius. **Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?

**Remus. **No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute.

_Wormtail and Selwyn speak with a Floo image of a tall pale-faced man._

**Selwyn. **This game of yours has failed, Lord Voldemort. The blockade is finished. We dare not go against two Aurors.

**Voldemort. **_(to Wormtail) _Wormtail. I don't want this slime of filth in my sight again.

_Exit Selwyn._

This change of events is unfortunate. We accelerate our plans. Begin landing your troops.

**Wormtail. **My Lord, is that legal?

**Voldemort. **I will make it legal.

**Wormtail. **And the Aurors?

**Voldemort. **The Minister should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately.

_Wormtail nods, and Voldemort's image blinks out._

_Green-colored mist begins to fill the chamber where Remus and Sirius are._

**Remus. **Gas!

_Remus and Sirius perform Bubble-Head Charms._

_A group of skeletal Inferi droids head for the room. The leader is speaking to a Floo image of Wormtail._

**Wormtail. **They must be dead by now. Destroy what's left of them.

_As Penelope scurries out of the room, a group of Inferi enter._

_Unfortunately for them, Remus and Sirius had their lightwands out and began slicing them down._

_Wormtail and Selwyn see an Inferius cut down in the fireplace._

What is going on down there?

**Selwyn. **Have you ever encountered an Auror Knight before, sir?

**Wormtail. **Well, no, but I don't . . . _(begins to panic)_ Seal off the bridge!

**Selwyn. **That won't be enough, sir.

_The bridge doors slam shut._

**Wormtail. **I want dementors out there at once!

**Selwyn. **We will not survive this.

_The Animagi begin to panic as the Aurors appear on the viewscreen._

**Wormtail. **Close the blast doors!

_The blast doors begin to shut._

_Remus stabs his 'wand's blade right through the doors. It goes right through to the other side._

**Selwyn. **They're still coming through.

**Wormtail. **This is impossible!

**Selwyn. **Where are those dementor droids?

_A group of dark cloaked figures fly into the room where Remus and Sirius are._

**Sirius. **Professor! Dementors!

_Remus turns, and he and Sirius try to deflect fire from the Dementors._

They have Shield Charms!

**Remus. **It's a stand-off! Let's go!

_Remus and Sirius evade the dementors and jump into the ventilation shaft._

_Remus and Sirius look out the vent and see groups of monster droids - Inferi and dementors - board large tanks._

Monster droids.

**Sirius. **It's an invasion army.

**Remus. **This is an odd play for the Department of Magical Cooperation. We must warn the Spinners and contact Minister Fudge. We'll stow aboard separate vehicles and meet back on the surface.

**Sirius. **You were right about one thing, Professor. The negotiations _were _short.

_Remus smiles mildly, and waves for Sirius to follow him._

_Exit all._


	5. A Communications Disruption

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas nor J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_Enter Wormtail and Selwyn._

_Enter Lily Evans, the auburn-haired Queen of Spinner's End._

**Wormtail. **Again you come before us, Your Highness.

**Evans. **Your blockade has failed, Wormtail.

**Wormtail. **I was not aware of such failure.

**Evans. **I am informed that the Minister's ambassadors are with you now, and that you have been commanded to reach a settlement.

**Wormtail. **I know nothing of these ambassadors. You must be . . . _mistaken_.

**Evans. **Beware, Wormtail. The Wizengamot will tolerate this no longer.

**Wormtail. **We'd never do nothing without the approval of the Wizengamot. You assume too much.

**Evans. **We shall see.

_Evans looked at Wormtail warningly, and her image blinked out._

**Selwyn. **Do you think she suspects an attack?

**Wormtail. **I don't know. But we must do everything to stop any communications down there!

_In the throne room of Queen Evans, Evans, Governor Filius Flitwick, the Royal Guard Septimus Weasley, and the Queen's handmaidens look at the Floo image of the tall dark-haired handsome Senator of Spinner's End: Tom Riddle._

**Riddle. **The negotiations haven't started because the ambassadors aren't there? How can this be true? I have my assurances from the Minister that the ambassadors _did _arrive. It must be the . . . Department . . . negotiate . . .

_Senator Riddle's image blinks out._

**Evans. **Senator Riddle! _(She glances at her guards and handmaidens.) _What's happened?

**Weasley. **Check the transmission generator.

**Flitwick. **A communications disruption can mean only one thing: Invasion.

**Evans. **The Department would not dare go that far.

**Weasley. **The Wizengamot would revoke their trade franchise and they'd be finished.

**Evans. **We must continue to rely on negotiation.

**Flitwick. **Negotiation? We've lost all our communications!

**Weasley. **This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness.

**Evans. **I will not condone a coarse of action that will lead us to war.

_Exit all._


	6. Dobby

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas or J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_Enter the Inferi droids, on the surface of Spinner's End, where the leader speaks to Wormtail and Selwyn_

**Selwyn. **And there is no trace of the Aurors. They might have gotten onto one of your landing craft.

**Inferius. **If they are down there, sir, we'll find them.

**Wormtail. **Do not underestimate those Aurors.

_The two Floo images blink out._

_Remus runs from Department monster droids and crashes into a panicking house-elf in a tea toga._

**Dobby. **Oh, no! Help Dobby! Help Dobby!

**Remus. **Let go!

_Dobby and Remus fall to the ground, as the monsters leave._

_The two men stand once more._

**Dobby. **Oh, my, Dobby loves you!

**Remus. **Are you brainless? You almost got us killed.

**Dobby. **Dobby speaks . . .

**Remus. **The ability to speak does not make one intelligent. Now, get out of here.

**Dobby. **No, no! Dobby stays! Dobby is your humble servant!

**Remus. **That won't be necessary.

**Dobby. **Oh, but it is! Demanded by the gods it is!

_Sirius arrives._

**Sirius. **What's this?

**Remus. **A local. Now, let's go, before more monsters arrive.

**Dobby. **More? More did you say?

_Dobby runs to catch up as Remus and Sirius walk away._

Excuse Dobby! But the safest place would be Grimmauld Place. 'Tis where I grew up! 'Tis a hidden city.

_Remus and Sirius pause._

**Remus. **A city?

**Dobby. **Uh-huh.

**Remus. **Can you take us there?

**Dobby. **On second thought, not really, no.

**Remus. **No?

**Dobby. '**Tis embarrassing, but Dobby's afraid he's been banished. Dobby forgot Chief Kreacher would do terrible, _terrible _things if he's going back there.

**Remus. **Do you hear that?

**Dobby. **Yeah.

**Remus. **That's the sound of a thousand terrible things headed this way.

**Sirius. **If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and blast us into oblivion!

**Dobby. **Your point is well seen. This way. Hurry!

_Exit all._


	7. Grimmauld Place

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas or J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_Remus, Sirius, and Dobby approach a large lake._

**Sirius. **How much farther?

**Dobby. **We're going underwater, okay? But Dobby's warning you, house-elves don't like outsiders, so don't expect a warm welcome.

_Dobby jumps, and Remus and Sirius follow, after administering Bubble Head Charms._

_They walk into an underwater city._

**Dobby. **So good being home!

_Captain Winky approaches._

**Dobby. **Hello, Captain Winky. Dobby's back!

**Winky. **Not again, Dobby. Dobby's going to Chief Kreacher. He's in big poodoo this time.

_The guards give Dobby an electric shock._

**Dobby. **How rude!

_Dobby and the Aurors stand before the old Chief Kreacher._

**Kreacher. **You cannot be here. The attack by the monsters is your problem.

**Remus. **The Inferi army is about to attack the Spinners. We must warn them.

**Kreacher. **We don't like the Spinners. The Spinners think they so smart-y. They think they're brains so big.

**Sirius. **If the Inferi take control of the surface, they'll come down here and take control of you.

**Kreacher. **Kreacher no think so. They not know of ussen.

**Sirius. **You and the Spinners form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will effect the other. You must understand that.

**Kreacher. **We don't like the Spinners.

**Remus. **_(waving his hand) _Then speed us on our way.

**Kreacher. **Kreacher will speed you away.

**Remus. **We could use a transport.

**Kreacher. **Kreacher will give you one submarine. The fastest way to the Spinners is going through the planet core. Now . . . go.

**Remus. **Thanks for your help. We leave in peace.

**Dobby. **They are setting you up. Going through the planet core . . . bad bombing. Any help here would be hot. Heh.

**Sirius. **Professor. We are short on time.

**Remus. **We need a navigator to get us through the core. This house-elf could be of some help. _(to Kreacher) _What is to happen to Dobby here?

**Kreacher. **He is to be punished.

**Remus. **I saved his life. He owes me, what you call, a life debt. Your Gods demand his life belongs to me now.

**Kreacher. **_(to Dobby) _Dobby's been saving the life of this Auror?

**Dobby. **_(hopeful) _Uh-huh.

**Kreacher. **_(to Remus) _Begone with Dobby!

**Dobby. **_(aside) _Count Dobby out of this one. Better dead here, then dead in the core. My Gods! What is Dobby saying?

_Exit all._


	8. A Bigger Fish

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas or J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_Remus, Sirius, and Dobby drive a small submarine craft in the deep Abyss of the lake._

**Dobby. **_(aside) _This in nuts! _(to Remus and Sirius) _Hey! We are we going?

**Remus. **You're the navigator.

**Dobby. **Remus is joking, Dobby hopes.

**Remus. **Relax. The Magic will guide us.

**Dobby.** Ooh, wonderful . . . _(mockingly) _"The Magic . . ."

_Unbeknownst to the unlikely trio, a giant grindylow begins to follow them._

**Sirius. **Why were you banished, Dobby?

**Dobby. **It's a long story. But the short story would be Dobby is . . . um . . . clumsy.

**Sirius. **_(shocked) _You were banished because you were clumsy?

**Dobby. **Dobby caused one too many accidents. Let's say boomed the gasser, and crashed Kreacher's submarine. Then banished.

_With a loud _crash_, the grindylow catches the sub in its tongue._

Aah! Big goober fish!

_Suddenly, the grindylow releases them._

We're free!

_What freed them was that a giant squid had eaten the Grindylow._

**Remus. **There's always a bigger fish.

_Exit all._


	9. Young and Naive

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas or J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_Enter Wormtail and Selwyn, speaking to Lord Voldemort._

**Wormtail. **The invasion is on schedule, my Lord.

**Voldemort. **Good. I have the Wizengamot bogged down in procedures. By the time this incident comes up to vote, they will have no choice but to accept your control of the region.

**Wormtail. **The Queen has faith the Wizengamot will side with her.

**Voldemort. **Queen Evans is young and naive. You will find controlling her will _not_ be difficult. You have done well, Wormtail.

**Wormtail. **Thank you, my Lord.

_Exit Voldemort._

**Selwyn. **You didn't tell him about the missing Aurors.

**Wormtail. **No reason to tell that to him until we something to report.

**Selwyn. **Right. Yeah. No need. No need.

_Exit all._


	10. The Abyss

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas or J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_Back in the Abyss, the sub is sinking._

**Sirius. **We're losing power.

**Remus. **Stay calm. We're not in trouble yet.

**Dobby. **What yet? Monsters out there! Leaking in here! All sinking and no power! When do you think we is in trouble?

**Sirius. **Power's back!

_And as the lights returned, Dobby got his answer: They have awoken a giant sea serpent._

**Dobby. **Monsters back!

**Remus. **Relax.

_Dobby relaxes into a coma._

**Sirius. **You overdid it.

_The sea serpent chases them, but is eaten by the giant squid. Luckily the squid doesn't chase after them, as they fly out of the Abyss._

_As the Department of International Magical Cooperation occupies Spinner's End, Dobby and the Aurors climb out of the water and head for the capital._

_Exit all._


	11. Rescue the Queen

**Disclaimer: Neither George Lucas or J.K. Rowling is writing this story.**

_ Enter Wormtail and Selwyn, leading the captured Queen, her Governor, her guards, and her handmaidens._

**Flitwick. **_(outraged)_ And how are you going to explain this invasion before the Wizengamot?

**Wormtail. **The Queen will sign a treaty making this occupation legal.

**Evans. **I will not cooperate.

**Wormtail. **The suffering of your people will persuade you to see our point of view. _(to Inferi leader) _Commander. Process them.

**Inferius. **_(to other Inferi) _Take them to Camp 4.

_The Inferi lead the Queen and her entourage away, but are met by Remus, Sirius, and Dobby._

_The Aurors cut down the Inferi._

**Remus. **Are you Queen Evans?

**Evans. **Who are you?

**Remus. **I am Remus Lupin. This is Sirius Black. We are the Ambassadors from the Minister for Magic.

**Flitwick. **Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador.

**Remus. **The negotiations never took place. We need to contact Minister Fudge.

**Weasley. **They knocked out our communications.

**Remus. **Do you have transports?

**Weasley. **In the main hangar. This way!

_Weasley leads the Queen, the Governor, the Queen's entourage, the Aurors, and Dobby to an alley near the main hangar._

**Remus. **Your Highness. I strongly suggest you come to London with us.

**Evans. **Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is with my people.

**Remus. **They will kill you if you stay.

**Flitwick. **They wouldn't dare!

**Weasley. **They need Her Highness to sign the treaty. They can't afford to kill her.

**Remus. **There's no logic of the Department's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you.

**Flitwick. **I'll hol off here, Your Highness. Senator Riddle needs your help.

**Weasley. **_(to Flitwick) _Getting by the blockade is impossible.

**Evans. **Either choice will present a great risk to us all.

**Lily. **We are brave, Your Highness.

**Remus. **If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now.

**Evans. **Then I will persuade our case before the Wizengamot. Come, Captain Weasley.

_Exit all but two handmaidens and Flitwick, who stay in Spinner's End._

_Exit all._


	12. Running the Blockade

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_The Queen, Weasley, Lily and the other handmaidens, the two Aurors, and Dobby approach an Inferius._

**Remus. **I am an ambassador for the Minister for Magic. I'm taking these people to London.

**Inferius. **Where are you taking them?

**Remus. **To London.

**Inferius. **You're under arrest!

_Remus and Sirius cut down the Inferi._

**Weasley. **We're going to need those pilots!

**Sirius. **I'll take care of it.

_Sirius enters a camp holding pilots, including Captain Rolanda Hooch._

_The Spinners, the Aurors, and the house-elf all fight their way onto a large Spinner starship._

_It takes off._

**Hooch. **Our communications are still out!

_Sirius leads Dobby into a closet, and shuts him in._

**Sirius. **Stay here. And keep out of trouble.

_Messenger droids, including HD-WG (Hedwig), fly up to repair the ship._

**Hooch. **We're losing droids fast! _(sees the blockade) _There's the blockade!

**Weasley. **We're going to be sitting ducks!

**Remus. **Do you have a Cloak of Invisibility?

**Weasley. **No! This is not a warship! We have no weapons! We're a peaceful people!

**Hooch. **Power's back! That little droid did it, bypassed the main power drive!

_They fly away from the blockade._

There isn't enough power to get us to London. We'll have to find a safe port to land.

_The Aurors analyze the starmap._

**Sirius. **There, Professor. Surrey. . . . It's small, poor, out of the way . . . The Department has no presence there.

**Weasley. **How can you be sure?

**Remus. **It's controlled by the Giants.

**Weasley. **_(shocked) _Are you serious? The Giants are gangsters! If they discovered her . . .

**Remus. **. . . it would be no different if we landed in a region controlled by the Department. Except the Giants aren't looking for her, which gives _us _the advantage.

_Exit all._


	13. Lady Nagini

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Wormtail and Selwyn, speaking to Voldemort._

**Wormtail. **We control all cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements.

**Voldemort. **Kill all high-ranking officials, Wormtail. And Queen Evans, has she signed the treaty?

**Wormtail. **She has disappeared, my Lord. One Spinner cruiser got passed the blockade.

**Voldemort. **I want that treaty signed.

**Wormtail. **We cannot trace the ship. It's out of our range.

**Voldemort. **Not for a Death Eater.

_Enter Nagini, a female serpent with green skin._

This is my apprentice, Lady Nagini. She will find your lost ship.

_Exit Voldemort and Nagini._

**Wormtail. **This is getting out of hand.

**Selwyn. **We never should have made this bargain. Now there are two of them. What will happen when the Aurors come aware of these Death Eaters?

_Exit all._


	14. Lily Meets Dobby

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Weasley, briefing Queen Evans._

**Weasley. **A well put together little owl; it saved the ship, as well as our lives.

**Evans. **It is to be commended. What is its number?

**Weasley. **HD-WG, Your Highness.

**Evans. **Thank you, HD-WG. Lily.

_Enter Lily._

Clean up this droid the best you can. It deserves our gratitude.

_Enter Remus and Sirius._

**Remus. **Your Highness, we are heading for a remote region called Surrey. It is a region far beyond the reach of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to London.

**Weasley. **Your Highness. I do not agree with the Aurors on this.

**Remus. **It is our only choice. You must trust my judgement on this, Your Highness.

**Evans. **_(exchanges looks with Lily) _Must I?

_Exit all but Lily and Hedwig._

_Enter Dobby._

**Dobby. **Hello! Dobby, ma'am. Sorry for scaring you.

**Lily. **It's all right. I'm Lily, handmaiden to Her Royal Highness.

**Dobby. **Hello.

**Lily. **You're a house-elf, aren't you?

**Dobby. **Yeah.

**Lily. **How'd you end up here with us?

**Dobby. **Dobby is not knowing. Dobby's day started all right. Then - BOOM! Getting very scared . . . and grabbing that Auror. Then - POW! - Dobby here. Dobby is getting very very scared.

_Lily looks sympathetic, as they arrive at Surrey._

_Exit all._


	15. James Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Spinner starship, coming toward the region of Surrey._

**Hooch. **That's it. Surrey.

**Remus. **Land near the outskirts. We don't want to attract attention.

_The starship lands on the outskirts of Surrey._

_Enter Dobby._

**Dobby. **Sirius, sir, please! Dobby no go!

**Sirius. **I'm sorry, Dobby. But Remus is right. You'll attract far less attention.

_Exit Dobby. _

_Enter Remus (dressed like a farmer)._

The hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one.

**Remus. **Don't let them send any transmissions. I feel a disturbance in the Magic.

**Sirius. **I feel it also, Professor.

_Remus, Dobby, and Hedwig exit the starship. _

_Enter Weasley and Lily._

**Weasley. **Wait! Her Highness demands you take her handmaiden.

**Remus. **No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This is not going to be pleasant. . . .

**Weasley. **But the Queen wishes it. She's curious about the region.

**Remus. **I don't have time to argue. _(to Lily) _Stick close to me.

_Exit Weasley._

_Remus, Lily, Dobby, and Hedwig enter Godric's Hollow, Surrey._

Moisture farms, for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who don't want to be found.

**Lily. **Like us.

**Dobby. **This is very, very bad.

**Remus. **We'll try one of the smaller dealers.

_They enter Charlus's Junkshop._

**Charlus. **What do you want?

**Remus. **I need parts for a J-type 327 Spinner yacht.

**Charlus. **Ah, yes, Spinner. We have lots of that. _(in Giant) _Boy! Get in here!

**Remus. **My droid has a readout of what we need.

_Enter James Potter, a small boy with black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses._

**Charlus. **What took you so long?

**James.** I was cleaning the bin like you . . .

**Charlus. **Never mind! Watch the store. I've got some selling to do. _(in English, to Remus) _Let me take thee out back. We'll find what you need.

_Exit Remus, Hedwig, and Charlus._

**James. **_(in English, to Lily) _Are you a veela?

**Lily. **What?

**James. **A veela. I've heard deep-space pirates talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the world. They live on the islands of France, I think.

**Lily. **You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?

**James. **I listen to all the traders and star pilots who come through here. I'm a pilot, you know. And someday I'm going to fly away from this place.

**Lily. **You're a pilot?

**James. **All my life.

**Lily. **How long have you been here?

**James. **Since I was very little. Three, I think. My mom and I were sold to Fridwulfa the Giant, but she lost us betting on the broom races.

**Lily. **You're a slave?

**James. **_(mildly offended) _I'm a person! My name is James. James Potter.

**Lily. **I'm sorry. I don't understand. This is a strange place to me.

_Exit all._


	16. Purebloods

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Remus and Charlus._

**Charlus. **Might as well buy a new ship. Would be cheaper, eh? Saying of which, how is thee going to pay for all this?

**Remus. **I have 20,000 Ministry Galleons.

**Charlus. **Ministry gold? Ministry gold is no good out here.

**Remus. **I don't have anything else, but _(waves his hand) _gold will do fine.

**Charlus. **No, it won't!

**Remus. **_(waves hand) _Gold _will _do fine.

**Charlus. **No, it won't! What, do you think you're some kind of Auror, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Pureblood. Imperius Curse no work on me, only money. No money, no parts, no deal. And no one else has a J-type 327 Spinner! I can promise you that!

_Remus, Hedwig, and Charlus reenter the shop._

**James. **I wouldn't have lasted this long, if I wasn't so good at building things.

**Remus. **Time to go.

_Exit Remus, Dobby, and Hedwig._

**Lily. **I was glad to have met you, James.

**James. **I was glad to have met you too!

**Lily. **Lily!

_Exit Lily._

**Charlus. **Outsiders! They think we know nothing!

**James. **They seemed nice to me.

_Exit all._


	17. Goyle

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Remus, Lily, Dobby, and Hedwig, in an alley._

_The Auror Master speaks to Sirius through Floo Network._

**Remus. **Sirius, is there anything of value on board.

**Sirius. **The Queen's wardrobe, maybe. But not in the amounts you're talking.

**Remus. **All right. A situation will present itself.

_Sirius' image vanishes._

**Dobby. **The beings around are crazy! We is to be robbed and crunched!

**Remus. **Not likely. We have nothing of value. That's our problem.

_Exit Remus, Lily, and Hedwig. _

_Dobby catches morsel of food with tongue._

**Vendor. **You gonna pay for that?

_Dobby releases food, and it hits a big Thug with a pudding-bowl haircut - Goyle._

_Goyle jumps onto Dobby._

**Goyle. **_(holds out food) _This yours?

**Dobby. **Who, Dobby?

_Enter James._

**James. **Careful, Goyle. This one's connected.

**Goyle. **What do you mean, slave?

**James. **Connected, as in the Giants. I wouldn't want to see you crushed before our next race.

**Goyle. **If you weren't a slave, Potter, I'd crush you right now.

**James. **Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.

_Exit Goyle. Enter Remus, Lily, and Hedwig._

Hi! This friend of yours was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with Thug. An esspecially dangerous Thug called Goyle.

**Dobby. **No! Dobby hates the cruching! That's the _last _thing Dobby wanted!

**Remus. **Nevertheless, the boy is right. You were headed on your way for trouble. _(to James) _Thank you, my young friend.

_Exit Remus, James, Lily, and Hedwig._

**Dobby. **But Dobby was doing nothing!

_Exit all._


	18. Dorea Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and the group, who stop at a fruit stand run by a jolly, but very poor, __old vendor. They buy fruit._

**James. **_(to Lily)_ You'll like these...

_James reaches in his pocket and comes up with three coins. He drops one. Remus picks it up, revealing for a moment, his lightwand._

**Vendor.** Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Jamie. You'd better get home quick.

**James.**_ (to Lily)_ Do you have shelter?

**Remus.** We'll head back to our ship.

**James.** Is it far?

**Lily.** On the outskirts.

**James.** You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!

_James takes his new friends to his home - a small hovel._

Mom! Mom! I'm home!

_Enter Dorea._

**Dorea. **Jamie, what's this?

**James. **These are my friends, Mom. This is Lily, and this is . . . _(laughs) _Guess I don't know any of your names yet.

**Dobby. **Dobby, ma'am.

**Remus. **I am Remus Lupin. And that's our droid, Hedwig.

**James. **_(to Lily) _I'm building a droid! Wanna see?

_Exit James, Lily, and Hedwig._

**Remus. **_(to Dorea) _Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter.

_Exit all._


	19. Percy the Prefect

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James, Lily, and the prefect droid, W-PRC (Percy)._

**James. **Isn't he great? He's not finished yet.

**Lily. **He's wonderful!

**James. **He's a prefect droid to help Mom.

_James activates Percy._

**Percy. **I am W-PRC, Human-Prefect Relations. How might I serve you?

**Lily. **He's perfect!

**Percy. **Perfect. . . .

**James. **You really like him? When the storm's over, I'll show you my broom. I'm building a Firebolt!

**Percy. **You know, I don't think this floor is quite entirely stable.

**Hedwig. **_(beeps an introduction)_

**Percy. **Hello, HD-WG. What a pleasure to meet you! I am W-PRC.

**Hedwig.** _(beeps)_

**Percy. **Naked? What do you mean, naked?

**Hedwig. **_[beeps]_

**Percy.** My parts are showing? My goodness.

_James and Lily laugh._

_Exit all._


	20. The False Transmission

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius and Weasley._

**Sirius. **Storm will slow them down!

**Weasley. **Looks pretty bad! We better . . . _(Floo-link beeps) _Weasley.

**Hooch. **_(over Floo-link) _We have a transmission from home.

_Sirius and Weasley enter the starship._

_A Floo image of Governor Flitwick appears._

**Flitwick. **The death toll is catastrophic. We _must _bow to their wishes. You _must _contact me.

_Flitwick vanishes._

**Sirius. **It's a trick! Send no reply. Send no transmission of any kind.

_Exit all but Sirius._

_Sirius contacts Remus, and briefs him on the Floo image of Flitwick._

**Remus. **It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace.

**Sirius. **What if it's true, Professor, and their people are dying?

**Remus. **Either way we're running out of time.

_Remus vanishes._

_Exit all._


	21. The Death Eaters

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Voldemort and Nagini._

**Nagini. **Surrey is sparsely populated. If the trace is correct, I will find them quickly, Master.

**Voldemort. **Move against the Aurors first. . . . You will then have no difficulty in taking the Queen back to Spinner's End to sign the treaty.

**Nagini. **At last we will reveal ourselves to the Aurors. At last we will have revenge.

**Voldemort. **You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you. Everything is going as planned. The Ministry will soon be in my command.

_Exit all._


	22. The Potters' House

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James, Dorea, Remus, Lily, and Dobby._

**Dorea. **All slaves have transmitters in their bodies somewhere. Any attempt to escape . . .

**James. **And they blow you up!

**Dobby. **How rude!

**Lily. **I can't believe there's still slavery in the galaxy! The Ministry's anti-slavery laws . . .

**Dorea. **The Ministry does not exist out here. We must survive on our own.

_James speaks up to end the awkward silence._

**James. **Has anyone ever seen a broom race?

**Remus. **There's broom racing on Stoatshead Hill. Very fast, very dangerous.

**James. **I'm the only Human who can do it.

**Remus. **You must have Auror reflexes if you race brooms.

_Dobby sticks his tongue out to catch food, but Remus catches it with his thumb and forefinger._

Don't do that again.

_He releases the tongue, causing it to fly back into the house-elf's mouth._

**James. **I've been wondering . . . you're a Auror Knight, aren't you?

**Remus. **What makes you think that?

**James. **I saw your laser wand. Only Aurors carry that kind of weapon.

**Remus. **Perhaps I killed an Auror, and took it from him.

**James. **I don't think so. No one can kill an Auror.

**Remus. **_[remembers Tonks] _I wish that were so.

**James. **I had a dream I was an Auror. I came back and freed all the slaves. Have you come to free us?

**Remus. **No. I'm sorry.

**James. **I think you have. Why else would you be out here?

**Remus. **I can see there's no fooling you, James. We're heading to London, the capital of the Ministry, on a very important mission.

**James. **London? How'd you end up out here, in the Muggle Suburbs?

**Lily. **Our ship was damaged. And we're straned until we can repair it.

**James. **I can fix it! I can fix anything!

**Remus. **I believe you can. But first we must aquire the parts we need.

**Dobby. **With nothing to trade.

**Lily. **These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind.

**Dorea. **Gambling. Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races.

**Remus. **Broom racing. Greed can be a powerful ally, if it's used properly.

**James. **I've built a racing broom! It's the fastest ever! There's a big race tomorrow, on Wisteria Walk. You could enter my broom . . .

**Dorea. **James. Charlus won't let you.

**James. **Charlus doesn't know I've built it. _(to Remus) _You could get him to think it was your broom, and get me to let you pilot it for you.

**Dorea. **But Jamie, I don't want you to race. I die every time Charlus makes you do it.

**James. **But Mom . . . I love it. The prize money will more than pay for the parts they need.

**Remus. **Your mother's right. Is there anyone friendly to the Ministry who might be able to help us?

_Dorea shakes her head._

**James. **Mom. You said the biggest problem in the universe is that nobody helps each other.

**Lily. **I'm sure Remus doesn't want to put your son into danger. We'll find another way.

**Dorea. **No. There is no other way. He can help you. Maybe, he was meant to help you.

_Exit all but Remus and Lily._

**Lily. **Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know? The Queen won't approve.

**Remus. **The Queen doesn't have to know.

**Lily. **Well, I don't approve.

_Exit all._


	23. The Mysterious Birth of James Potter

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Charlus, arguing._

**Charlus.** You have no place in the competition!

**James.** That's not true!

**Charlus.** Boy. You will not win against Goyle.

**James.** I will, I will!

_Enter Remus. Charlus rounds on him._

**Charlus. **The boy tells me thee want to sponsor him in the race! How can thee do this? Not on Ministry gold methinks.

**Remus. **My ship will be the entry fee.

_Remus shows him a Floo image of the Spinner starship._

**Charlus. **Ah yes, Spinner. Not bad, not bad. But what will the boy ride? He smashed my broom in the last race! It will take some time to fix it.

**James. **It wasn't my fault! Goyle flashed me with his vents! I actually saved the broom . . . mostly.

**Charlus. **That thee did! The boy's good! No doubts there!

**Remus. **I have acquired a broom in a game of chance . . . the fastest ever built.

**Charlus. **I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it, eh? So you supply the broom and the entry fee. I supply the boy. And we split the winnings . . . uh . . . 50/50 methinks.

**Remus. **50/50? Well, if it's going to be 50/50, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need. . . . If we lose, you keep my ship. Either way you win.

**Charlus. **Deal! _(aside to James) _Your friend is a foolish one, methinks.

_Exit all but Remus._

_Remus contacts Sirius, who appears as a Floo image._

**Sirius. **What if this plan fails, Professor? We could be stuck here a very long time.

**Remus. **A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere, and there is something about this boy. . . .

_Sirius vanishes. _

_Enter Dorea._

You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of award.

**Dorea. **Well, he knows nothing of greed. He has . . .

**Remus. **He has special powers. He can see things before they happen. That's why he seems to have such quick reflexes. It's an Auror trait.

**Dorea. **He deserves better than a slave's life.

**Remus. **The Magic is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?

**Dorea. **There was no father. I carried him . . . I gave birth . . . I raised him . . . I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?

**Remus. **I'm afraid not. Had he been born in the Ministry, he would have been identified early, and would have become an Auror, no doubt. . . . But now . . . he's too old.

_Exit all._


	24. Magic Genes

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James, working on his Firebolt, with Lily, Dobby, Percy, and Hedwig._

_Enter Bertram Aubrey, Mary, Crabbe, and Stebbins._

**Aubrey. **O! A real messenger droid. How do you get so lucky?

**James. **That isn't the half of it. I'm entered in the Wisteria Race tomorrow.

**Aubrey. **What? With this?

**Stebbins. **_[in Giant] _You're such a joker, Jamie.

**Mary. **You've been working on that thing for years. It's not going to run.

**Crabbe. **Come on. Let's go and play ball. Keep racing, James, you're going to be bug squash.

_Exit Mary, Crabbe, and Stebbins._

**Aubrey. **But you don't even know if this thing will run.

**James. **It will.

_Enter Remus._

**Remus. **I think it's time we found out.

_Remus helps James into the Firebolt._

Come on, Bertram.

_The Firebolt roars to life._

**James. **It's working! It's working!

_Exit all but Remus and James._

_Remus tends to a cut. James looks at the stars._

There are so many. Do they all have a system of regions?

**Remus. **Most of them.

**James. **Has anyone been to them all?

**Remus. **Not likely.

**James. **I want to be the first one to see them all.

_Remus scrapes James' blood onto a Floo-link chip._

What are you doing?

**Remus. **Checking your blood for infections. Go on. You have a big day tomorrow.

_Exit James. _

_Remus contacts Sirius. _

_Enter Floo image of Sirius._

Sirius.

**Sirius. **Yes, Professor.

**Remus. **Make an analysis of the blood sample I am sending you.

**Sirius. **Wait a minute . . .

**Remus. **I need a magic gene count.

**Sirius. **All right. Got it. Something must be wrong with the transmission.

**Remus. **Here's a signal check.

**Sirius. **Well, the transmission's okay. But magic genes are off the chart. Over 20,000! Even Professor Albus doesn't have a magic gene count that high.

**Remus. **No Auror has.

**Sirius. **Professor. What does this mean?

**Remus. **I'm not sure.

_Exit Remus and Sirius._

_Enter Nagini._

_Nagini sends out three niffler droids to find the Aurors._

_Exit all._


	25. Negotiations

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Charlus, Remus, and Dobby walk through the race area._

**Charlus.** I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over.

**Remus.** Patience, my friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here.

**Charlus.** Not if your ship belongs to me, methinks. I warn you, no funny business.

**Remus.**You don't think James will win?

_Charlus gestures to Goyle._

**Charlus.** Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Goyle there is going to win, methinks.

**Remus.** Why?

**Charlus.** He always wins. I'm betting heavily on Goyle.

**Remus.** I'll take that bet.

**Charlus.** What? What do you mean?

**Remus.** I'll wager my new racing broom against . . . say . . . the boy and his mother.

**Charlus.** A broom for two slaves. Not by a long shot!

**Remus.** The boy, then.

_Charlus pulls out a chance cube._

**Charlus.** We'll let fate decide. Blue it's the boy, red his mother.

_Charlus tosses the cube down. Remus lifts his hand slightly; it turns blue._

You won the small toss, outlander, but you won't win the race, so it makes little difference.

_Enter James, Lily, Aubrey, Percy, and Hedwig._

_[in Giant] _You better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him to.

**James. **What did he mean by that?

**Remus. **I'll tell you later.

**Percy.** Oh my! Flying sounds rather perilous. I can assure you they will never get me onto one of those dreadful starships.

**Aubrey.** _(to James)_ This is so brilliant, James. I'm sure you'll do it this time.

**Lily. **Do what?

**Aubrey.** Finish the race, of course.

**Lily.** You've never won a race?

**James.** Well, not exactly . . .

**Lily. **Not even finished?

**James.** But Bertram's right. I will this time.

**Remus. **Of course you will.

_Exit all._


	26. The Broom Race

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_The racers all set up at the race track._

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _Greetings! We have perfect weather today for the Wisteria Walk Race! The most hazardous of all broom races!

**Fabian. **That's absolutely right. And a big turnout here, from all corners of the Muggle Suburbs. I see the contestants are making their way onto the starting grid.

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _Yes, there they are!

**Fabian. **I see M.G. McGonagall from the Wales system.

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _And Pucey from Dublin, Ireland!

**Fabian. **Two times winner, Graham Montague!

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _On the front line, the reigning champion, Goyle. By far, the favorite today.

**Fabian. **And a late entry, James Potter, a local boy!

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _I hope he has better luck this time.

**Fabian. **I see the flaggers are moving onto the track.

_Enter Golgomath the Giant, on a high balcony._

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _His honor, our glorious host, Golgomath the Giant has entered the arena.

_With Golgomath is his aide Walden Macnair, Golgomath's slaves, and Golgomath's colleague, Fridwulfa the Giant._

**Golgomath.** _[in Giant]_Welcome!

_Enter James, Dorea, Dobby, Lily, and Aubrey, on the race track._

**Dorea. **Be safe.

**James. **I will, Mom. I promise.

**Lily. **You carry all our hopes.

_Exit Dorea, Dobby, Lily, and Aubrey._

_Enter Goyle._

**Goyle. **_[in Giant] _You won't walk away from this one, slave scum. You're rubbish.

**James. **_[in Giant] _Don't count on it, slime.

_Racers board their brooms. _

_Exit Goyle. _

_Enter Remus._

**Golgomath. **_[in Giant] _Let the race begin.

_James gets on broom._

**Remus. **All set, James? Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Use you instincts.

**James. **I will.

**Remus. **May the Magic be with you.

_Exit Remus._

_Racers start their engines._

**Dobby. **This is going to be messy. Dobby will not watch.

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _The power couplings are being activated!

**Fabian. **Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid.

_In the stands, Remus approaches Dorea, Lily, and Dobby._

**Dorea. **Is he nervous?

**Remus. **He's fine.

**Lily. **You Aurors are far too the reckless. The Queen . . .

**Remus. **Trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too.

**Lily. **You assume too much.

_Exit all racers but James and M.G. McGonagall._

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _And they're off!

**Fabian. **Oh! Little Potter has stalled!

_James manages to repair damage to his broom caused by Goyle. _

_Exit James._

And there goes Potter! He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the others!

_Broom racers fly out onto the desert. Goyle knocks one racer off the road. James does the same with Montague._

_Four dementors appear to the side, shooting at the racers._

Looks like a few dementors have camped out on the Canyon Dune Turn!

_Goyle explodes another racer's broom, killing him. James moves along through the race._

_Back at start, M.G. McGonagall's broom is still having issues. Finally his power coupling breaks, and the two engines fly in the air and explode._

And there goes McGonagall's power coupling!

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _Here comes Goyle in record time!

_James's friends and family cheer as he passes, shortly after Goyle._

_Exit all._


	27. The Champion

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_As Goyle passes by start a second time, Remus and Lily are worried._

**Dobby. **Where's Potter? Did he crash?

**Lily. **Here he comes!

_James moves on passed._

**Percy. **He has too finish _two _more circuits. Oh, dear.

**Fabian. **Looks like Potter's moving up in the field. He's in . . .

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _Sixth place, not bad.

_Finally, M.G. McGonagall's broom explodes._

**Fabian. **And there goes McGonagall's racer!

_By the final lap, Goyle is in the lead, James in second._

At the start of the third and final lap, Goyle's in the lead, followed closely by Potter.

_James runs neck-in-neck with Goyle. But Goyle forces him off the track._

Potter is forced onto the service ramp!

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _Oh, no.

_James dives on course, in the lead._

**Fabian. **Amazing! A controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _Incredible!

_James and Goyle are now right next to each other, attacking each other._

**Fabian. **That little human is out of his mind!

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _They're neck-in-neck!

**Fabian. **Side-by-side!

**Gideon. **_[in Giant] _Shoulder to shoulder!

_James explodes Goyle's engine and forces him on course, his broom on fire._

_James passes start._

**Fabian. **And it's Potter! The crowd is going nuts!

_The crowd surrounds James, as Remus lifts him onto his shoulders._

**James. **Mom! I did it!

_Exit all but Remus and Charlus._

**Charlus. **You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything!

**Remus. **Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose. Take the parts to the main hangar. I'll come by later so you can release the boy.

**Charlus. **You can't have him. It wasn't a fair bet.

**Remus. **Would you like to discuss this with the giants? I'm sure they can settle this.

**Charlus. **Take him.

_Behind them, the niffler droid watches Remus with great interest._

_Exit all._


	28. Another Pathetic Life Form

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James, being hugged by Dobby, Lily, and Dorea._

**Dorea. **You did wonderful, Jamie. You gave hope to those who have none.

**Lily. **We owe you everything, Jamie.

_Enter Remus._

**Remus. **_(to Lily and Dobby) _Time to go.

_Exit Lily and Dobby._

_(to Dorea) _I'll return around midday.

_Remus follows his comrades back to the ship._

_Enter Sirius._

Get the hyperdrive installed. I have some unfinished business to attend to. I won't be long.

**Sirius. **Why do I get the feeling we've picked up _another _pathetic life-form?

**Remus. **It's the boy who's responsible for getting us these parts.

_The niffler droid follows Remus, as he exits._


	29. Scabior

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_James is congratulated by his friends for his victory._

_Enter Scabior._

**Scabior. **_[in Giant] _Too bad you cheated.

**James. **_(angry) _What? You think I cheated?

**Scabior. **_[in Giant] _Of course. No human slave could win anything.

_James lunges on Scabior._

_Enter Remus._

_The boys stop fighting and look up._

**Remus. **What's this?

**James. **He says I cheated!

**Remus. **And did you cheat?

**James. **_(angry) _No!

**Remus. **_(to Scabior) _Do you still think he cheated?

**Scabior. **_[in Giant] _Yes, I do.

**Remus. **There you have it, James. You know the truth. Fighting won't change his opinion.

_Exit Remus and James._

**Stebbins. **_[in Giant] _You keep this up, Scabior, and you're going to come to a bad end.

_Exit Scabior._


	30. Departure

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Dorea is alone in her house._

_Enter James and Remus._

**James. **Mom! He sold the broom! Look at all the money we have!

**Dorea. **That's so wonderful, James!

**Remus. **And James has been freed.

**James. **What?

**Remus. **You're no longer a slave!

**Dorea.** Now you can make your dreams come true, James. You're free!

_Dorea turns to face Remus._

Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Auror?

**Remus.** Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident. You are strong with the Magic, but you may not be accepted by the Order.

**James. **You mean I get to go with you in your starship?

**Remus.** James, training to be an Auror will not be a easy challenge. And if you succeed, it will be a hard life.

**James.** But it's what I want. What I've always dreamed about. Can I go, Mom?

**Dorea. **This path has been placed for you, James; the choice to take it is yours alone.

**James. **I want to do it.

**Remus. **Then pack your things we haven't much time.

**James. **_(going) _Yes. _(stops) _What about Mom? Is she free too?

**Remus. **I tried to free your mother, James, but Charlus wouldn't have it.

**Dorea. **Son, my place is here, my future is here. It's time for you to let go.

**James. **I don't want things to change.

**Dorea. **But you can't stop the change any more than you can stop the suns from setting.

_Exit James._

**Remus. **Will you be all right?

**Dorea. **_(nods) _Thank you.

_Exit Remus and Dorea. Enter James and Percy._

**James. **Well, Percy, I've been freed and I'm going away in a starship.

**Percy. **Master James. You are my maker and I wish you well, but I do wish I was a little more completed.

**James. **I'm sorry I wasn't able to finish you, Perce, give you coverings and all. I'm going to miss working on you. You've been a great mate. _(going) _I'll make sure Mom doesn't sell you or anything.

**Percy. **Sell me?

**James. **Bye!

_James goes outside to Dorea._

I can't do it, Mom. I just can't do it.

**Dorea. **James, you must be strong.

**James. **Will I ever see you again?

**Dorea. **What does your heart tell you?

**James. **I think so. Yes, I guess.

**Dorea. **Then we _will _see each other again.

**James. **I will be an Auror, and I'll come back and free you, Mom. I promise.

**Dorea. **Don't look back.

_Exit James._

Don't look back.

_Exit Dorea._


	31. The Duel

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Remus and James, walking to the ship. _

_Remus notices something. He jumps around, lightwand in hand, and slashes through a niffler droid._

**James. **What is it?

**Remus. **Niffler droid. Named for creatures who are good at finding precious metal. Very unusual, this one . . . not like one I've ever seen before. Come on.

_Remus and James break into a run and finally the ship falls into sight._

**James. **Professor Remus, sir! Wait! I'm, tired!

_Enter Nagini on a broom._

**Remus. **James. Drop!

_James jumps to the ground, as Nagini leaps off her broom and attacks Remus, lightwand in hand. They duel._

_James gets to his feet, watching the duel._

James. Get to the ship! Tell them to take off!

_James jumps onto the ship, where Lily stands with Captain Weasley._

**Weasley. **Who are you?

**Lily. **A friend.

**James. **Remus is in trouble! He says to take off!

_James, Lily, and Weasley enter the cockpit, where Hooch and Sirius are._

**Weasley. **Remus is in trouble! He says to take off!

_The ship takes off, flying over the surface for Remus._

**Hooch. **I don't see anything.

**Sirius. **There! Fly low!

_The ship flies low over Remus and Nagini._

_Remus kicks the Death Eater down and jumps on the ship, and the ramp closes as the ship exits._

**James. **Are you all right?

**Remus. **I think so.

**Sirius. **What was it?

**Remus. **I don't know, but it was well trained in the Auror arts. My guess is that it was after the Queen.

**James. **What are we going to do?

**Sirius. **_(aside) _We?

**Remus. **We are going to be patient. _(looks from Sirius to James) _James Potter, meet Sirius Black.

**James. **_(shakes Sirius' hand) _Hi! You're an Auror too! Pleased to meet you!

_Sirius rolls his eyes._

_Exit all._


	32. Flitwick's Arrest

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Wormtail, in a floating chair. _

_Enter Flitwick and several Spinner dignitaries._

**Wormtail. **When are you going to give up this pointless strike? Your Queen is lost, your people are starving, and you, Governor, will not survive. Take him away!

**Flitwick. **This invasion will gain you nothing. We are a democracy. The people have decided.

_The Inferi take Flitwick away._

**Inferius. **My troops are in position to begin searching the swamps for these rumored underwater villages. They will not stay hidden for long.

_Exit all._


	33. James and Lily

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James, curled up in a corner._

_Enter Lily._

_Lily activates the message from Flitwick, and listens to it._

_Lily starts and sees James behind her, watching. She approaches him._

**Lily. **Are you all right?

**James. **It's very cold.

_Lily gives him a jacket._

**Lily. **You come from a warm region, Jamie. Space is cold.

**James. **You seem sad.

**Lily. **The Queen is worried. Her people are suffering, dying. She must convince the Wizengamot to intervene, or I'm not sure what will happen.

**James. **I don't know what's going to happen to me either. But I made this for you. _(hands Lily a hand-made necklace) _To remember me by. It will bring you good luck.

_Lily wraps it around her neck._

**Lily. **I don't need this to remember you by. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Jamie, but my caring for you will remain.

**James. **I care for you too, only . . .

**Lily. **You miss your mother.

_Exit all._


	34. London

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter James and Hooch, who look upon the surface of London as the ship arrives._

**Hooch. **London. The capital of the Ministry. The whole region is one big city.

_Enter Senator Tom Riddle with Minister Cornelius Fudge on landing platform._

Looks like Senator Riddle's waiting for us.

_The ship lands._

_Enter Queen Evans, followed by Weasley, the handmaidens, Remus, Sirius, Dobby, and James._

_Riddle greets the Queen._

**Riddle. **It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Minister for Magic Fudge.

**Fudge. **Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Wizengamot to hear your position.

**Evans. **Thank you, Minister.

**Riddle. **There is a question of precedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it.

_Riddle, Evans, Weasley, the handmaidens, Dobby, and James board Riddle's broom._

**Dobby. **The Queen is being grossly nice, methinks. Pretty hot.

_Exit Riddle, Evans, Weasley, the handmaidens, Dobby, and James._

_Remus and Sirius approach Fudge._

**Remus. **I must speak with the Order of the Phoenix immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated.

_Exit all. _


	35. The Queen and the Senator

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Evans and Riddle._

**Riddle. **The Ministry is not what it once was. The Wizengamot is full of greedy, squabbling delegates. There is no interest in the common good. No civility, only politics. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little hope the Wizengamot will act on this invasion.

**Evans. **Minister Fudge seems to think there is hope.

**Riddle. **If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Minister has little real power. He is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now.

**Evans. **What options have we?

**Riddle. **Your best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Minister for Magic. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge.

**Evans. **He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?

**Riddle. **Our only other option would be to send a plea to the courts.

**Evans. **They take even longer to decide things than the Wizengamot. Our people are dying, Senator. We must stop the Department quickly before . . .

**Riddle. **To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Department control for the time being.

**Evans. **That's something I know I cannot do.

_Exit all. _


	36. The Order of the Phoenix

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_A sentry stands guard outside Evan's quarters in Riddle's apartment._

_Enter James._

**Sentry. **How may I help you, son?

**James. **I'm here to see the handmaiden, Lily.

_The sentry contacts the handmaiden Mary MacDonald._

**Sentry. **The boy is here to see Lily.

**Mary. **Send him in.

_James enters the Queen's quarters where the handmaidens Mary and Alice are._

I'm sorry, James, but Lily is not here.

_Enter the Queen._

**Evans. **Who is it?

**Mary. **James Potter, to see Lily.

**Evans. **(_to James) _I have sent Lily on an errand.

**James. **I'm going to Hogwarts Castle to begin my Auror training, I hope. I may not see her again, and I just wanted to say goodbye.

**Evans. **We will give Lily your message. We are sure her heart goes with you.

_James bows._

**James. **Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you.

_Exit all._


	37. James's Message to Lily

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_A sentry stands guard outside Evan's quarters in Riddle's apartment._

_Enter James._

**Sentry. **How may I help you, son?

**James. **I'm here to see the handmaiden, Lily.

_The sentry contacts the handmaiden Mary MacDonald._

**Sentry. **The boy is here to see Lily.

**Mary. **Send him in.

_James enters the Queen's quarters where the handmaidens Mary and Alice are._

I'm sorry, James, but Lily is not here.

_Enter the Queen._

**Evans. **Who is it?

**Mary. **James Potter, to see Lily.

**Evans. **(_to James) _I have sent Lily on an errand.

**James. **I'm going to Hogwarts Castle to begin my Auror training, I hope. I may not see her again, and I just wanted to say goodbye.

**Evans. **We will give Lily your message. We are sure her heart goes with you.

_James bows._

**James. **Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you.

_Exit all._


	38. The Impeachment Process

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Riddle, in his Wizengamot pod, with Queen Evans, Captain Weasley, and the handmaidens, facing __the Minister in the center pod with Head of Magical Law Amelia Bones._

**Fudge. **The chair recognizes Senator Tom Riddle from the sovereign region of Spinner's End.

_Riddle's pod floats to the center._

**Riddle. **Minister for Magic, delegates of the Wizengamot. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful region of Spinner's End. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire region in the oppression of the Department of International Magical Cooperation.

_Senator Orford Umbridge of the Department's pod floats to the center._

**Umbridge. **This is outrageous. I object to the Senator's statements.

**Fudge. **The chair does not recognize the Senator from the Department of International Magical Cooperation at this time. Please return to your station.

_Umbridge returns to his place._

**Riddle. **To state our allegations, I present Queen Evans, the recently elected ruler of Spinner's End, to speak on our behalf.

_Evans stands to speak before the Wizengamot._

**Evans. **Honorable representatives of the Ministry, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Minister for Magic Fudge, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. Spinner's End has been invaded by force. Invaded, against all the laws of the Ministry, by the armies of the Department . . .

**Umbridge. **I object. There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Spinner's End to ascertain the truth.

**Fudge. **Overruled.

**Umbridge. **Your Honor. You cannot allow this.

_Senator Black of Wales's pod floats to the center._

**Black. **The Congress of Wales concurs with the honorable delegate from the Department of International Magical Cooperation. A commission must be appointed. That is the law.

**Fudge. **The point . . .

_The Minister confers with Madam Bones._

**Riddle. **_(aside, to Evans) _Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Ministry, and on the payroll of the Department, I might add. This is where Minister Fudge's strength will disappear.

**Fudge. **The point is conceded. Section 523A takes precedence here. Queen Evans, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?

**Evans. **_(angry) _I will not defer. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge's leadership.

_Fudge collapses, looking betrayed._

_As the Wizengamot cheers, Amelia Bones takes control._

**Bones. **Order! We shall have order!

_Senator Granger of Scotland's pod floats forward._

**Granger. **Scotland seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Minister Fudge.

**Bones. **The motion has been seconded by Senator Granger of Scotland.

**Granger. **There must be no more delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session.

**Umbridge.** The Department of International Magical Cooperation moves the motion be sent to procedures committee for study.

**All. **Vote now! Vote now!

**Riddle. **_(__aside to the Queen) _You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us. Fudge will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Minister, a strong Minister, one who will not let our tragedy continue.

**Bones. **The Minister for Magic requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote.

_Exit all but Fudge, Bones, Riddle, and Evans and her entourage._

**Fudge. **Tom. I thought you were my ally, my friend. You have betrayed me. How could you do this?

_Riddle smiles and exits._

_Exit all. _


	39. James's Interview

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius and Remus._

**Sirius. **The boy will not pass the Order's tests, Professor. He is far too old.

**Remus. **James will be an Auror. I promise you.

**Sirius. **Don't defy the Order again, Professor.

**Remus. **I will do as I much, Sirius.

**Sirius. **Professor. They won't go along with you this time.

**Remus. **You still have much to learn, my young apprentice.

_Exit Remus and Sirius._

_Inside a door beside the two, James stands before the Order of the Phoenix._

**James. **_(naming images thrown at him by Minerva)_ A ship. A cup. A broom.

_Images vanish._

**Albus. **Good, good, young one. How feel you?

**James. **Cold, sir.

**Albus. **Afraid are you?

**James. **No, sir.

**Albus. **See through you we can.

**Caradoc. **Your thoughts dwell on your mother.

**James. **I miss her.

**Albus. **Afraid to lose her, I think, hmm?

**James. **_(__angry) _What does that got to do with anything?

**Albus. **Everything! Fear is a path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. _Hate _leads to suffering. I sense much fear in you.

**James. **I'm not afraid!

**Albus. **Then continue we will.

_Exit all. _


	40. The Senator's Nomination

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_The Queen stands alone with her handmaidens and Dobby._

**Dobby. **_(to Evans) _You think your people are gonna die?

**Evans. **I don't know.

**Dobby. **House-elves get pasted too, eh?

**Evans. **I hope not.

**Dobby. **House-elves don't die without a fight. House-elves are warriors. House-elves got a grand army. That's why you don't like us, Dobby thinks.

_Enter Weasley and Riddle._

**Weasley. **Your Highness. Senator Riddle has just been nominated to succeed Fudge as Minister for Magic.

**Riddle. ** A surprise, to be sure. But a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Ministry. I will put an end to corruption.

**Evans. **Who else has been nominated?

**Weasley. **Senator Granger of Scotland and Senator Black of Wales.

**Riddle. **I feel confident our situation will create a strong sympathy vote for us. I _will _be Minister.

**Evans. ** I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life. Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I've decided to go back to Spinner's End.

**Riddle. **Go back? Your Majesty, be realistic. You will be in danger. They will kill you or force you to sign the treaty.

**Evans. **I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different than that of our people. Captain.

_Weasley steps toward the Queen._

Ready my ship!

**Weasley. **Yes, Your Highness.

_Exit Weasley._

**Riddle. **Your Majesty. You must stay here where it's safe.

**Evans. **Senator. It is clear to me now that the Ministry no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Wizengamot.

_Exit the Queen, her entourage, and Dobby._

_As they go, Riddle smiles with satisfaction._

_Exit Riddle._


	41. The Chosen One

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_James, Sirius, and Remus stand before the Order of the Phoenix._

**Minerva. **You were right, Remus. His cells contain a high concentration of magic genes.

**Caradoc. **The Magic is strong with him.

**Remus. **He's to be trained, then.

**Minerva. **No, he will not be trained.

**Remus.** No?

**Minerva. **He is too old. There is already too much anger in him.

**Remus.** He is the Chosen One. You must see it.

**Albus. **Clouded is this boy's future. Masked by his youth.

**Remus. **I will train him, then. I take James Potter as my apprentice.

**Albus. **An apprentice you have, Remus. Impossible it is to take a second.

**Minerva. **The Code forbids it.

**Remus. **Sirius is ready. He is headstrong and has much to learn about the living Magic. But he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me.

**Sirius. **I am ready to face the Trials.

**Albus. **Ready, are you? What you know of ready? Our own counsel we will keep on who is ready.

**Minerva. **Now is not the time for this. The Wizengamot is voting for a new Minister for Magic. Queen Evans is returning home to Spinner's End, which will put pressure on the Department.

**Alastor. **And draw out the Queen's attacker.

**Minerva. **Go with the Queen to Spinner's End and discover the identity of this dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Death Eaters. Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Wizengamot's approval.

**Order Aurors. **May the Magic be with you.

_Exit James, Sirius, and Remus to the Queen's starship. Enter Hedwig._

**Sirius. **It is not disrespect, Professor; it is the truth. The boy is dangerous. They all sense it. Why can't you?

**Remus. **The Order decreed that James' fate would be decided later. That should be enough for you. Now get on board!

_Exit Sirius._

_Remus approaches James._

**James. **Professor Remus, sir, I do not wish to be a problem.

**Remus. **You won't, James. I'm not allowed to train you, so I wish you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stick close to me, and you will be safe.

**James. **Professor, sir, I've been wondering . . . what are magic genes?

**Remus. **Magic genes are a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Magic.

**James. **They live inside me.

**Remus. **Inside your cells, yes. We are symbionts with the magic genes.

**James. **Symbionts?

**Remus. **Life-forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the magic genes, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Magic. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Magic.

**James. **I don't understand.

**Remus. **With time and training, James, you will.

_Enter the Queen, her handmaidens, Weasley, and Dobby._

_(to Evans) _Your Highness, it is an honor to serve you once again.

**Evans. **I welcome your help. Senator Riddle believes the Department wishes to destroy me.

**Remus. **I swear to you, Your Highness, I will not let that happen.

_Exit Remus, the Queen, the handmaidens, and Weasley._

**Dobby. **Dobby's going home!

**James. **_(laughs) _Come on, Hedwig.

_Exit James, Dobby, and Hedwig._

_The Spinner starship takes off, and exits._


	42. Voldemort's Orders

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Wormtail and Selwyn, who__ stand in front of a Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Voldemort. **The Queen is on her way to you. I regret that she is of no further use to us. When she arrives, I want you to kill her.

**Wormtail. **Yes, my Lord.

**Voldemort. **Wormtail. Is the region secure?

**Wormtail. **Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life-forms. We are in complete control of the region now.

**Voldemort. **Good. I will make sure that in the Wizengamot, things stay as they are. I am sending Lady Nagini to join you. She will deal with the Aurors.

_Exit Voldemort._

**Selwyn. **A Death Eater here?

_Exit all._


	43. A Spinner's End Alliance

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_James and Hooch sit in the cockpit as Spinner's End comes into view._

**Hooch. **Those are the forward stabilizers.

**James. **And those two control the pitch!

**Hooch. **You catch on pretty quick.

_Enter the Queen, the handmaidens, Weasley, Remus, Sirius, Dobby, and Hedwig._

**Weasley. **_(to the Queen) _As soon as we land, the Department will capture you, and force you to sign the treaty.

**Remus. **I agree. I don't know what you wish to accomplish by this, Your Highness.

**Evans. **I'm going to take back what is ours.

**Weasley. **There are only twelve of us, Your Highness. We have no army.

**Remus. **And I can only protect you; I cannot fight a war for you.

**Evans. **Dobby!

**Dobby. **Dobby, Your Highness?

**Evans. **Yes, I need your help.

_The ship lands in the swamps, and everyone deboards. _

_Exit Dobby._

**Sirius. **Dobby is going to the house-elf city, Professor.

**Remus. **And we cannot use our power to help her.

**Sirius. **I'm . . . I'm sorry for my behavior, Professor. It's not my place to disagree with you about the boy. And I am grateful you think I am ready for the Trials.

**Remus. **You have been a good apprentice, Sirius. I foresee you will become far greater Auror Knight than I could ever hope to be.

_Enter Dobby._

**Dobby. **There's nobody there.

**Sirius. **Do you think they were taken to camps?

**Weasley. **More likely, they were wiped out.

**Dobby. **No, Dobby doesn't think so.

**Remus. **Do you know where they are, Dobby?

**Dobby. **When in trouble, house-elves go to Sacred Place. C'mon! Dobby will show you! Dobby will show you!

_The group follows Dobby to a secret area in the swamps. Enter Winky._

**Winky. **Dobby? Not again!

**Dobby. **We is here to see Chief Kreacher, Cap'n Winky!

_Winky leads the group to a throne where Chief Kreacher sits._

**Winky. **Your Honor, Queen Evans of the Spinners!

**Dobby. **Hello, Chief Kreacher, Your Honor. . . .

**Kreacher. **Dobby! Who is the others?

_Evans approaches the Chief._

**Evans. **I am Queen Evans of the Spinners. I come before you in peace.

**Kreacher. **Ah, Spinner ruler. You is bringing the Inferi. You is all bombad.

**Evans. **We wish to form an alliance . . .

_Lily approaches the Chief._

**Lily. **Your Honor.

**Kreacher. **Who is this?

**Lily. **I am Queen Evans. _(points to the decoy Queen) _This is Alice, my decoy, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for the deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary for me to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace until now. The Department of International Magical Cooperation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us. No, I beg you to help us. _(drops to her knees) _We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands.

_The Queen's entourage and allies bow, as well._

**Kreacher. **_(laughs) _The Queen is not thinking she is greater than the the house-elves. Kreacher likes this. Maybe we is being friends.

_The house-elf leader smiles._

_Exit all._


	44. An Unexpected Move

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Wormtail, Selwyn, and Nagini, walking beside a Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Wormtail. **We've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp. It won't be long, my Lord.

**Voldemort. **This is an unexpected move from her. It's too aggressive. Lady Nagini, be mindful.

**Nagini. **Yes, my Master.

**Voldemort. **Be patient. Wait for them to make the first move.

_Exit all._


	45. The Queen's Plan

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter house-elf sentry, atop an ancient monument. _

_The house-elf spots something._

_Enter James._

**Sentry. **They is coming!

**James. **All right!

_James runs back to the group of Queen Lily Evans, Alice, the other handmaidens, Remus, Sirius, Hedwig, and the house-elves._

They're here!

_To the side, Kreacher speaks with Dobby._

**Kreacher. **Dobby is doing grand. Dobby is bringing the house-elves and the Spinners together.

**Dobby. **Oh, no, no!

**Kreacher. **So Kreacher makes you Grand General.

**Dobby. **General? Oh . . .

_Dobby faints._

_Kreacher chuckles and returns to the group._

_Enter Captain Weasley, Captain Hooch, and a squadron of Spinner pilots._

**Lily. **_(to Weasley) _What's the situation?

**Weasley. **Almost everyone is in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Department's army is also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win.

**Lily. **The battle is a diversion. The house-elves must draw the Inferi Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Weasley will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Head of Department. Without the Head, they will be lost and confused. _(turns to Remus and Sirius) _What do you think, Master Auror?

**Remus. **The Head of Department will be very well guarded.

**Weasley. **The difficulty is getting in the throne room. Once inside, we shouldn't have a problem.

**Remus. **There is a possibility that with this diversion, many house-elves will be killed.

**Kreacher. **We is ready to do our part.

**Lily. **We have a plan which should immobilize the Inferi Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Inferi Control Station which is orbiting the region. If we can get past their Shield Charms, we can sever communication and their monster droids will be helpless.

**Remus. **A well-conceived plan. However, there's a great risk. The weapons on your brooms may not penetrate the Shield Charms on the Control Station.

**Sirius. **And there's an even bigger danger. If the Head of Department escapes, Your Highness, he will return with an even bigger Inferi Army.

**Lily. **That's why we must not fail to get the Head. Everything depends on that.

_Exit all._


	46. Wipe Them Out

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Wormtail, Selwyn, and Nagini, reporting to a Floo image of Lord Voldemort._

**Voldemort. **She is more foolish than I thought.

**Wormtail. **We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance.

**Nagini. **I feel there is more to this, my Master. The two Aurors may be using the Queen for their own purposes.

**Voldemort. **The Aurors cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Remus Lupin would not break that canon. This will work to our advantage.

**Wormtail. **I have your approval to proceed then, my Lord.

**Voldemort. **Proceed. Wipe them out . . . all of them.

_Exit all._


	47. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter House-Elf Grand Army, led by Dobby and Winky. _

_Enter Inferi Army on the opposite side._

**Winky. **Activate the Shield Charms!

_A violet near-transparent shield surrounds the House-Elf Army, as the DIMC Army moves forth._

_Meanwhile, at the palace, Lily leads the Spinners, the Aurors, and James toward the main hangar._

**Remus. **_(to James) _Once we get inside, James, you find a safe place, and stay there.

**James. **Sure.

**Remus. **And stay there.

_Enter Inferi Army. The battle begins._

_James jumps under broom fighter, as the Aurors take out their lightwands to fight the droids._

_As the combatants come closer to the palace, the Animagi grow anxious._

**Wormtail. **I thought the battle was to take place far from here! This is too close!

_Enter Nagini._

**Nagini. **I told you there was more to this. The Aurors are involved.

_Far off, Inferi fire upon the house-elves, but their Stunners and Killing Curses cannot get passed the Shield Charms. The house-elves cheer._

_Slowly, the Inferi begin to march toward the house-elves, passing right through the shields._

_The real battle begins._

_Back at the palace, james stays in his hiding place, as the Spinners fight the Inferi and Dementors._

**Lily. **Get to your brooms!

_All the pilots, including Hooch, find a broom and take off._

_James and Hedwig jump in a Nimbus broomstick._

_One broom falls from the sky and explodes._

_The Spinners run toward the palace doors._

**James. **Hey! Wait for me!

**Remus. **No, james, you stay in that cockpit.

**James. **But I . . .

**Remus. **Stay in that cockpit.

_Enter Nagini._

_Nagini activates a crimson double-bladed lightwand._

_The Aurors activate their lightwands._

**Remus. **We'll handle this.

**Lily. **We'll take the long way.

_The two Aurors shed their cloaks, and engage in battle with the young Death Eater, as six Dementor droids fight the Spinners._

**James. **Oh no! We've got to do something, Hedwig!

_Hedwig activates the broom's systems._

All right! Great idea, Hedwig! I'll take over. Let's see . . .

_James flies toward the droids._

Where's the trigger? Wait, wrong one. Maybe, this one . . .

_James fires, wiping out several Dementors._

Yeah! Stunners! Yeah!

_The Aurors continue to duel Nagini, while the droids fire at James and the others._

Oops . . . Shield Charms up. Always on the right . . .

_James presses several switches and the broom takes off._

**Hedwig. **{Translation: What are you doing, James?}

**James. **I'm not doing anything, Hedwig!

_By accident, James and Hedwig take off into the space battle above._

**Hooch. **Bravo Flight A, take on the droid fighters. Flight B, take a run on the transmitters.

**Pilot. **Roger, Bravo Leader.

_DIMC fighters attack the Spinner brooms._

**Hooch. **Enemy fighters straight ahead!

_Down in the grass, the house-elves fend off against the Inferi Army. Dobby accidentally destroys some droids. But soon the house-elves are overwhelmed._

_In space, James enters the dogfight against the Control Station, while at the palace Bartimeus duels the Aurors. Bartimeus draws the Aurors out of the hangar and into the power generator next door. Nagini jumps onto the bridge on top of them. The Aurors follow._

_Inside the hangar, Lily and her entourage are cornered by droids._

**Lily. **We don't have time for this, Captain.

_Weasley blasts a hole in the window, and they make their way outside the building onto a ledge about six stories above a raging waterfall. Alice, Mary and about twenty Spinner soldiers stay in the hallway to hold off the Inferi._

_Lily, Weasley, and about ten Spinner soldiers are lined up along the edge._

**Weasley. **Ascension cables!

_They pull small attachments out of their rifles and fire at a ledge above them. Thin cables shoot out of the pistols and are embedded into the ledge. They begin to climb up the wall._

_Out in the grass, the house-elves sre overwhelmed._

**Winky. **Retreat! Retreat!

_The house-elves begin to turn and run. Dobby attempts to escape on a wagon of energy balls but only manages to unhitch the back gate, causing all of the energy balls to roll out of the wagon and down the hill. He scrambles to avoid being hit by one of the balls. Four droids get blasted and explode._

_As the battle rages, Dobby's clumsiness destroys more Inferi._

_Exit all._


	48. The Death of Remus Lupin

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_As James enters the space battle, a broom behind him explodes._

**James.** Whoo, boy! This is tense!

_Enter enemy fighters._

Hedwig, get us off autopilot! It's gonna get us both killed!

**Hedwig.** (_screams a reply)_

**James.** I've got control? Okay, let's go left! _(turns left) _You did it, Hedwig!

**Hedwig. **_(beeps)_

**James. **Go back? Remus told me to stay in this cockpit and that's just what I'm gonna do! Now, c'mon!

_An enemy fighter spots James. He tries to fire at the enemy, but instead moves past._

Oops! Whoa!

_Enemy fighter chases James._

Let's try spinning! That's a good trick!

_James rolls the broom out of the way, as the other brooms fire at the Control Station._

**Hooch. **Their Shield Charms are too strong! We'll never get through it!

_Meanwhile, the fighter still chases James._

**James. **Yes, Hedwig, I know this isn't broom racing!

_A blast hits James' broom, and it spins._

We're hit!

_James' broom crashes into the main hangar of the Control Station._

**Hedwig. **_(beeps)_

**James. **I'm trying to stop! I'm trying to stop!

_The broom comes to a stop, and begins to smoke._

Everything's overheated. Oh, not good.

_Down in the power generator, the Aurors still duel Nagini. Nagini kicks Sirius off the bridge, and he falls down several levels. Remus still duels Nagini. Remus kicks Nagini one bridge below, then jumps after her. As the two duel, Sirius runs to catch up._

_Nagini, followed by Remus, enters a long hallway filled with a series of deadly rays that go on and off in a pulsing pattern that shoot down the corridor every minute or so. Nagini makes it down several walls of deadly rays before they close._

_A shield comes up, and Sirius is forced to stop chasing after Remus and Nagini. Remus is forced to stop dueling Nagini. The Auror Master sits down and meditates. Nagini heals her __wounds magically._

_Meanwhile, in the palace, Lily and Weasley lead troops through corridors, when they are stopped by Inferi._

**Lily. **Captain. Drop your weapons. They win this round.

_The Queen and her guards throw down their weapons._

_Back in the power generator, the shields vanish, and Remus and Nagini resume their duel, while Sirius runs after, but is always stopped by more shields. Finally, Sirius is forced to just watch, as Nagini takes her lightwand, and runs Remus through with it. The Auror slumps to the ground._

**Sirius. **NO!

_Meanwhile, the house-elves are cornered by Inferi._

**Dobby. **Dobby gives up! Dobby gives up!

**Winky. **No giving up, Dobby! Winky think of something!

_Back in the palace, Lily and her troops are brought before Head of Department Peter Pettigrew and his aide Selwyn._

**Wormtail. **Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Wizengamot.

_Enter Alice dressed as the Queen._

**Alice. **Wormtail. Your occupation here has ended.

**Wormtail. **_(to the Inferi) _After her! This one's a decoy!

_Exit Alice. _

_Exit Inferi._

_(to Lily) _Your Queen will not get away with this.

_Lily slumps in her throne, and immediately hits a security button. Rifles fly out. She grabs one, and throws one to each of her guards._

_Lily jumps up, and holds a rifle to Wormtail's head, as her guards lock the door to the throne room._

**Lily. **And now, Wormtail, we will discuss a new treaty.

_In the power generator, Sirius runs angrily at Nagini. They magically throw objects at each other. Nagini knocks Sirius's 'wand out of his hand, and kicks him toward the pit. Sirius catches hold of the side. Nagini then kicks Sirius's lightwand down the pit._

_Nagini smiles, as she goes in for the kill. But Sirius then jumps out, catching Remus' lightwand, and cuts the Death Eater in half. The two halves fall down the pit below._

_Sirius deactivates the 'wand, and kneels beside his fallen mentor._

**Sirius. **Professor! Professor!

**Remus. **Sirius. It's too late.

**Sirius. **No!

**Remus. **Sirius. Promise . . . promise me you will train the boy.

**Sirius. **Yes, Professor.

**Remus. **He is the Chosen One. He will bring balance. Train him.

_Remus dies._

_Exit all._


	49. Destruction

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_As Inferi approach James' broom, he ducks down._

**James. **Uh oh. This is not good.

_But before the Inferi can stop them, James manages to ignite the engine, and move forward._

Yes! We have power! Take This! _(fires) _And this!

_James shoots another torpedo, and flies toward the exit._

Now, this is broom racing!

_The torpedo hits the reactor, and the bridge explodes._

_Captain Hooch watches the explosions in amazement._

**First Pilot. **What's that? It's blowing up from the inside!

**Hooch. **I don't know, we didn't hit it!

**Second Pilot. **Look! One of ours! Out of the main hold!

_On the region, the house-elves prepare to surrender, when the Inferi suddenly power down._

**Dobby. **What is they doing?

**Winky. **The Control Station has been destroyed!

**Dobby. **_(__pushes over immobile Inferius) _They is all broken.

_Exit all._


	50. Riddle's Election

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Newly elected Minister for Magic Tom Riddle lands on Spinner's End, as the Queen and her guards stand before the Slytherins._

**Lily. **Now, Wormtail, you're goning to have to go back to the Wizengamot and explain all this.

**Weasley. **I think you can kiss your trade franchise good-bye.

_The Animagi are taken away by the Minister's guards, and their Ministry cruiser flies away._

_Lily turns to Riddle._

**Lily. **Congratulations on your election, Minister.

**Riddle. **Your boldness has saved our people. It is you who should be congratulated, Your Majesty. Together, we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Ministry.

_Exit the Queen and her guards._

_Riddle turns to Sirius and James._

_(to Sirius) _We owe our lives to you, Sirius Black. _(to James) _And to you, James Potter. We'll be watching your career with great interest.

_Exit __all._


	51. Sirius's Promotion

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_Enter Sirius and Albus._

**Albus. **Confer on you the level of Auror Knight the Order does. But agree on your taking this boy as your Auror Trainee _I _do not.

**Sirius. **Remus believed in him. And I believe in Remus.

**Albus. **The Chosen One the boy may be. Nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training.

**Sirius. **Headmaster Albus, I gave Remus my word. I will train James. Without the approval of the Order if I must.

**Albus. **Remus's defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not. Agree with you the Order does. Your apprentice Potter will be.

_Exit __all._


	52. Remus's Funeral

**Disclaimer: I am not George Lucas or J.K. Rowling.**

_The Queen, her entourage, the Order of the Phoenis, every other Auror, Minister Tom Riddle, and James surround the funeral pyre of Remus Lupin._

**James. **_(to Sirius) _What will happen to me now?

**Sirius. **The Order has given me permission to train you. You will be an Auror, James. I promise you.

**Minerva. **_(aside, to Albus) _There is no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Death Eater.

**Albus. **_(__aside, to Minerva) _Always two there are. No more, no less. A Master and an apprentice.

**Minerva. **_(__aside, to Albus) _But which was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?

_Riddle glances at the Aurors and smiles._

_Exit __all._


End file.
